icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 Channel One Cup
The 2010 Channel One Cup took place between December 16 and December 19, 2010. Five matches were played in Megasport Arena in Moscow, Russia, and one match was played in Barona Areena in Espoo, Finland. The tournament was a part of the 2010–11 Euro Hockey Tour. Standings Results All times local | score = 2 – 3 GWS | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 2–3 | periods = (0–1, 1–0, 1–1, 0–0, 0–1) | goalie1 = Iiro Tarkki | goalie2 = Jakub Štěpánek | goals1 = L. Komarov (J. Hytönen, J. Hietanen (PP) – 39:40 M. Lehtonen (J. Karalahti, I. Tarkki) – 54:10 | goals2 = 16:57 – M. Kvapil (P. Koukal, Z. Irgl) 52:43 – M. Lojek (Z. Irgl, J. Marek) 65:00 – M. Kvapil (GWG) | stadium = Barona Areena, Espoo | attendance = 5,271 | official = Tobias Björk | official2 = Christer Lärking | reference = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 35 | shots1 = 37 | shots2 = 26 }} | score = 3 – 5 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 3–3 3–4 3–5 | periods = (0–1, 2–2, 1–2) | goalie1 = Stefan Liv | goalie2 = Vasily Koshechkin | goals1 = N. Persson (M. Johansson, R. Nilsson) (PP) – 20:25 D. Fernholm (B. Melin) – 22:41 S. Erixon (B. Melin, D. Rundblad) (PP) – 48:48 | goals2 = 17:12 – S. Mozyakin (A. Radulov, K. Korneyev) (PP) 21:48 – M. Afinogenov 22:13 – A. Morozov (N. Belov) 54:51 – N. Belov (A. Kaigorodov, A. Morozov) 59:57 – D. Zaripov (A. Morozov, A. Kaigorodov) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 9,875 | official = Jiry Rönn | official2 = Tom Laaksonen | reference = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 35 }} | score = 3 – 1 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 3–1 | periods = (2–0, 1–1, 0–0) | goalie1 = Konstantin Barulin | goalie2 = Jakub Štěpánek | goals1 = I. Grigorenko (A. Radulov, S. Mozyakin – 04:17 I. Nikulin (D. Zaripov, A. Kaigorodov) (PP) – 12:33 A. Radulov (I. Grigorenko) (PP) – 24:41 | goals2 = 21:06 – T. Rolinek (P. Čáslava) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 12,875 | official = Jiry Rönn | official2 = Tom Laaksonen | reference = | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 32 | shots2 = 26 }} | score = 1 – 6 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 1–6 | periods = (1–2, 0–2, 0–2) | goalie1 = Eero Kipeläinen | goalie2 = Daniel Larsson | goals1 = J. Pesonen (M. Pyörälä) – 16:14 | goals2 = 08:15 – D. Brodin (M. Sjögren, M. Ekholm) 18:15 – S. Erixon 28:57 – J. Lindström (N. Persson, R. Nilsson) (PP) 36:48 – M. Sjögren (D. Brodin, D. Fernholm) (SH) 41:25 – N. Danielsson (M. Sjögren) (SH) 46:50 – M. Johansson (J. Lindström) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 8,125 | official = Anatoly Zakharov | official2 = Vyacheslav Bulanov | reference = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 35 }} | score = 6 – 2 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 6–1 6–2 | periods = (1–1, 5–0, 0–1) | goalie1 = Vasily Koshechkin | goalie2 = Iiro Tarkki (out 33:32) Eero Kilpeläinen (in 33:32) | goals1 = A. Radulov - 10:49 A. Kaigorodov (D. Zaripov, A. Morozov) (PP) – 22:00 S. Mozyakin (A. Radulov) – 32:22 G. Churilov (A. Yemelin, D. Kulyash) – 34:32 A. Morozov (A. Kaigorodov) (PP) – 38:06 G. Churilov (PP) – 39:23 | goals2 = 15:59 – M. Pyörälä (J. Hytönen, M. Marjamäki) 54:49 – V. Viitaluoma (M. Nordlund) (PP) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 12,850 | official = Milan Minar | official2 = Martin Frano | reference = | penalties1 = 39 | penalties2 = 41 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 23 }} | score = 4 – 1 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 | periods = (0–1, 2–0, 2–0) | goalie1 = Jakub Štěpánek | goalie2 = Stefan Liv | goals1 = J. Klepiš (T. Rolinek, J. Marek) – 26:30 I. Rachunek (M. Lojek) – 31:34 T. Rolinek (K. Rachůnek) (PP) – 46:20 J. Vašíček – 57:14 | goals2 = 10:44 – D. Axelsson (S. Erixon, N. Persson) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 6,850 | official = Konstantin Olenin | official2 = Alexey Ravodin | reference = | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 32 | shots2 = 26 }} Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Source: Swehockey Goalteding leaders TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: Swehockey> Tournament awards *Best players selected by the directoratehttp://forums.internationalhockey.net/showthread.php?p=188170#post188170: **Best Goalkeeper: Vasiliy Koshechkin **Best Defenceman: Miroslav Blaťák **Best Forward: Alexander Radulov **Most Valuable Player: Aleksei Morozov See also *Channel One Cup References Category:2010 in hockey Category:Channel One Cup